


Price of Victory

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: On January 21st, San Antonio Spurs won over Cleveland Chevaliers. It means Kuroko won over Aomine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after a long period and when I saw the official art with the NBA jerseys I had to write this. Note: There'll be another match on the 27th of March.

The claret top of the Cleveland Cavaliers was too big for Kuroko. The cloth kept slithering on his shoulders, uncovered the collarbone and fell on his legs like a dress.

Aomine leaned forward, brushed his lips right under Kuroko’s throat and left a red mark on the pale skin among the countless others. It was easy leaving a trace on Kuroko: he was filled with black bruises from basketball and red spots from sex. His teammates would have surely noticed some of them, but Aomine didn’t care and in that moment neither Kuroko seemed to be interested in it.

He was beautiful. The head tilted back and the mouth wide opened in delicate moans, his hair stuck on the sweaty face, the body tensed in the trembling pleasure as he was riding Aomine.

That day the San Antonio Spurs and the Cleveland Cavaliers had a match. The San Antonio Spurs won for three points and Aomine was frustrated because of the loss but also happy and excited because Tetsu won and because he couldn’t wait to have his revenge on the basketball court. On bed, he was happy, excited and intoxicated because of his lover.

Looking at him wearing his jersey was nostalgic. Sometimes he thought what would happen if he and Tetsu were on the same team. Then the thought melted away like snow whenever he confronted him in an official match, as Tetsu would have never given up, he would have always found a way to stand on his same ground and the light on his marvelous eyes every time excited Aomine.

“Ah. I wanted to–“ Aomine gulped. “–fuck you in the lockers today.” He muttered before kissing Kuroko’s lips while groping his rear.

Kuroko emitted a slightly louder moan and Aomine understood he hit a soft spot. What was Tetsu thinking about? Him being pinned against the wall as Aomine fucked him senselessly, or maybe them hiding in the bathroom and having sex as silently as possible to avoid being noticed by other people? The idea sent more shivers on Aomine’s back and he started massaging Kuroko between his legs in a frenzy.

“Daiki.” Kuroko threw his arms around his neck and bit his ear. “Stop it.”

He didn’t want it to stop. He just did want it to last as long as possible and if Aomine had continued like that, teasing the tip of his erection while thrusting inside him, he would have put an end of that wonderful moment when just the two of them and their mutual pleasure existed.

But Aomine loved him. He loved to please Kuroko, he loved basketball and he loved to get his revenge. Aomine chuckled, he stroked faster his erection and a moan became a laugh as Kuroko arched his back with his fingers holding onto his shoulders.

“Ah no no no no!”

His words were saying no but his body was screaming yes. Kuroko couldn’t stop his hips thrusting into the hole of Aomine’s hand wrapped around him and against Aomine’s erection which was sliding inside his warm and wet body.

When Kuroko reached the orgasm, Aomine felt the pleasure exploding through the contact with his body. Kuroko’s semen dirtied his stomach and chest; Aomine didn’t stop touching him until the last drop squirted out. And then he pinned him against the bed. Kuroko widened his eyes as Aomine slid so deep inside him, he awakened lingering vibes of pleasure. He used all his strength and moved into Kuroko, so tight and comfortable that he wanted that moment to last forever.

Aomine understood Kuroko, understood his reluctance to being overstimulated, understood his desire of being connected with him as long as possible. He looked down, his eyes were filled with the image of Kuroko and his flushing face, his thin pink lips and his watery demanding eyes. And Aomine lost it. He went out from him, grabbed his own erection and raised the jersey, uncovering the flat stomach. Aomine came all over Kuroko’s stomach, rubbed the tip of his penis near the navel and lost himself in the nice sensation that the smooth skin was giving him.

“Daiki…”

Kuroko opened his arms and Aomine sank inside his hug. They were dirty, sweaty and sticky, but that didn’t matter. In the silence of the room they were the only ones who were bringing the sound of chaos, the sound of their breaths mingling together.

“…we should take a shower.” Kuroko said while stroking Aomine’s hair. “Don’t fall asleep.”

“Mmmh… I want to do it into the shower.”

“Then let me recover a bit more.”

Sometimes Kuroko couldn’t catch up with his stamina, so Aomine was pleasantly surprised.

“I’ll give you the best of the blowjobs, Tetsu.”

“Don’t talk like I receive blowjobs from random people.”

“Does it sound like that?”

Kuroko nodded with a slight laugh, Aomine kissed his throat.

“This March I’ll have my revenge.”

“Or I’ll win again.”

“Oh really?” Aomine was massaging Kuroko’s right hip. “We’ll see it.” He smacked a kiss on his cheek.

“But you have to do _that_ thing before the match.”

“…I’ll do it.”

“I mean it, Daiki.”

Kuroko kissed him on the forehead.

 

 

 

_ “Bakagami. You are…” _

_ “What?” _

_ “You… okay I can’t do it.” _

_ “Are you okay…?” _

_ “…Bakagami, you are really a wonderful basketball player and it’s always a pleasure to play with you! I said it! Tell Tetsu I said it!” _

_ “I see…” _

**Author's Note:**

> I still have difficulties with porn.


End file.
